E For AdvEnture: With Evan Onymous
by AbeSedecim
Summary: A Wotch Fanfiction. Evan Onymous encounters a mysterious space fighter who holds the secrets to galactic revolution. Now he must protect this visitor from the deadly forces that follow as a new defender of cosmic justice.
1. Chapter 1

E for AdvEnture: With Evan Onymous

By AbeSedecim

Chapter 1

When did my life become so complicated? I can handle looking after my sister when she happens to be an uber-powerful witch with the fate of worlds on her shoulders. I can also handle that my inner child happens to be a four year old blonde girl with an addition to cookies. Yet, when did I end up staring death in the face and only seconds away from oblivion?

I guess it all started on the night of the big meteor shower. On the darkness night of the year, people headed for the hills to watch a once in a lifetime celestial event. That is everyone except for me. While my sister Anne and her friends went off to watch the stellar show, I was stuck working late at the office finishing up some old backlogs. It wasn't the most exciting job, but somebody had to pay the bills and that somebody happened to be me. While I stared into cyberspace imagining what my four year old alter ego would do in a situation like this, I was wishing that something would save me from this mountain of mundane. I would have known that on nights like this, wishes have a habit of coming true in the worse ways.

It started a light rumble that grew into furious shake. The windows rattled, the building trembled and the shelves began to tumble. I figured it was earthquake, so I ducked under my desk for safety. I could hear the sound of some unknown force crashing down to Earth in a fiery inferno. Then with a bright flash of light there was only darkness in my office. Whatever had crashed knocked out the power, but strangely there was still light. It was an eerie sort of light that flickered on and off like a firefly's bulb. Whatever it was, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I just had to see the source of such a commotion.

The moment I stepped out on the office doorstep I was dumbfounded. In the middle of the street was a crater the size of a swimming pool. At the bottom of that crater was some sort of sphere that looked like an egg the size of a automobile with a shining shell. With the rate it dropped I assumed it would be as hot as an oven, but there hardly any heat at all just smoke that filled the air. Whatever force of will, mine or some cosmic, I was drawn to get a closer look.

I crept in the crater and approached the weird sphere. Like the rest of the ground it had no heat, I reached out with my hand to gauge its surface temperature and it felt very cold almost sub zero. Suddenly the egg started to crack, the shell broke off and its fragments fell up and evaporated into the sky. I looked and beheld what was inside was something I wasn't expecting to find.

It was a woman, with neon green hair that covered her head like a lion's mane. She wore a metallic top and drawers lying back on the dirt. It seemed like she had just come from some bloody battle, body was battered, bruised and she seemed barely conscious. I had no idea who this interstellar beauty was, but one thing was for certain that she needed help. There was no time to waste so I picked her up and took her inside my office.

I didn't know what dangers had followed this stranger from the stars and at the time I didn't care. However, had I known that this woman would have brought me to the predicament I would inevitably come to I wonder if I wouldn't have been so hasty to help…Nah, probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I let the lady rest on my couch, which I kept for late night work like this. My workplace was a mess, but all I needed to find was my first aid kit. I kept it under the desk in case of electrical accidents, but who would have thought I would need it for a situation like this? I got the kit and opened it up, I figured it would be best to bandage her head incase she suffered a concussion. Lying there on my couch she looked like an astral angel, it was an intimidating feat but I couldn't let my feelings get in the way.

Before I could even lay a hand on her head, she woke up! Before I knew it, her strong hand had latched onto my shoulders like a vice and pinned me to the floor. I felt like a mouse caught by a cat, if I had given her a reason she would have tore me apart. From the conviction in her eyes I knew she wasn't far from doing so. Before that she had a few questions.

"What are you doing," she asked?

"I'm just trying to help."

"Are you in league with the Evil Lord Malice?"

"Who," I didn't know what she was talking about?

"Don't play dumb!"

I wasn't playing, "I just wanted to help."

"Where am I, what is this planet?"

"…uh, you're in Tandy, planet Earth?"

She was awfully paranoid but rightfully so. She looked in my eyes like a tiger piercing thru my soul. Was it my meekness of heart or some unspoken connection? I don't know and I probably never will, but for some reason she believe me and let me go as she sat back down on the couch with a sigh. I could tell she was breathing heavily. It must have taken a lot out of her than she would admit. Not that I'm a weakling, but even her weakened state she had the strength of an Amazon. First impressions aside, I decided it best to open up better dialogue between us.

"I'm sorry I startled you," I began. "Like I said I was only trying to help."

"I didn't ask for your help," she wheezed.

"You were unconscious."

One stare with those huntress eyes and I knew it was time to change the subject.

"My name's Evan, my friends call me E."

"Do you expect me to give you my name Evan? That's none of your concern."

There was definitely a tension between us. Was it just me or my inability at small talk or maybe there was something I wasn't getting? Either way she eventually gave me a name.

"Call me Delta."

"Again I'm sorry I offended you Delta, but know that I only had the best intentions."

"Your assistance was unnecessary, but I'm grateful none the less."

It was then that she grabbed her head like it was about to explode. She grinded her teeth and held he temples, I could tell something was definitely wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone."

"You just emerged from the center of a large crater; you might have sustained some internal damage."

"My Light Pod's protection barrier was working perfectly. It absorbed the major impact while keeping me virtually safe; if it hadn't I'd be standing in the crater radius right now."

"All the same, maybe we should get you some medical attention."

"No, I don't need any of your native cures. I can handle myself just fine," she protested.

"At the least maybe you should bandage those bruises," since I had the first aid kit.

"I don't need bandages; I just need to catch my breath." That's when she took off her metal breast plate and let out a sigh of relief. I was quite astonished, not just because she was wearing nothing else underneath her bust. While she was very at ease being only half suited, she seemed confused as to how I reacted.

"Is that a camouflage reflex," she asked? "Your face is all red?"

This was going to be a rather acquired conversation.

I thought it was going to be hard to sneak a half naked woman across town back to my house, but since mostly everyone was out watching the meteor shower it was easier than I thought. We made it home without incident, Anne and her friends were still out. It was unfortunately because I could have used her help then. I quickly rummaged through the farthest corner of my closet and found an old three piece suit for her to wear. I would have given her some of Anne's clothes, but I doubt they would have fit with Delta's large…physique. Once she got dressed I figured it was time for the old Q & A had Questions that needed Answers.

"I think there's a few things I need to get straight Delta. For example, why did you come here and why did you fall from the sky?"

"That's on a need to know basis."

"I think I need to know."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Then let me put it this way, I got to know. If you need help I would like to know how."

"There's no one that can help me." Suddenly, she cringed to the ground shaking like a leaf on her knees. For space Amazon like herself to fall to the ground she must have been in a tremendous amount of pain I came to her side to help her on here feet, she was reluctant at first but I helped her to a seat on the old recliner.

"For a woman who doesn't need help I seem to be doing a lot of that tonight," I had to say. "Maybe you should put your pride aside and just let me see what I can do. I mean, I'm just a humble computer technician but there's got to be something I can do."

"There isn't anything you can do, my mission is too important for any Earthman to comprehend," she said breathing heavily in her seat.

"Try me." I looked into her eyes this time at her level. Maybe some of my sister's fire had rubbed off, but Delta knew I was sincere in my ultimatum and began to tell me her story.

"I am one of many, warriors dedicated to the purpose of universal peace. We are Soldiers of the Stars, protectors of the galaxy fighting against the most fearsome forces in the cosmos. However, our most vigilant villain the Evil Lord Malice has launched a brutal campaign to conqueror the galaxy with the SOS locked in a desperate struggle to stop him. The war is lost unless we find a way to turn the tide and that is why I took on an important mission into the heart of his operations. I was to infiltrate The Malicious Fortress and obtain vital information against him; it was going good until, complications arose…"

I could see the hesitance in her eyes, of an incident she did not wish to recall. Maybe it was for the best, but with omission she continued her tale.

"…I managed to escape, but barely with my life. I had to travel far to get back to Central Quadrant Defense with the data, but before I could I was unexpectedly ambushed. Some of Malice's forces destroyed my ship, I ejected just before that and sent my Light Pod on a wild shot to any planet within range. That's when I came here and now I have to get off this rock before they find me and destroy your planet and countless more before they're through. So, tell me were answers to your liking, Evan?"

Maybe it was better that I hadn't asked. "Believe it or not I have some experience with handling the fate of worlds and sometimes it's better if you get yourself some help."

"I already told you I don't need your help."

"If that pain persists then you won't even make it halfway through the driveway. Like it or not, you're going to need a hand."

"You're not too bright, are you Earthman Evan? Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself needlessly involved in?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

She looked at me again this time with sympatric eyes as wide as mine.

"…Very well," she chuckled. "You can help me, but just remember this is only temporary."

"Fair enough, so what's the plan?"

"I need you to lead me where I tell you. There's a special place not far from here, there is where I can complete my mission. I'll explain later, but for now time is against us."

So I helped her to here feet and let her tell me to the way to go. Together we headed toward the woods in search of what I didn't know at the moment. Even if I didn't know the whole story I didn't worry about it with so much riding on her mission. I didn't know it, but as we lurked in the darkness of the moonless night something else was on our trail in hot pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We went deep into the forest park, me and a space Amazon warrior woman with the fate of worlds depending on us. This park was always confusing to stroll thru, but I always thought some of the trees had a habit of not staying put. Delta managed to lead me just fine, guided not by her eyes or any sense known by ordinary humans. We came to a clearing and I thought we were lost, until she told me to stop at a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"What are we doing here," I asked?

"I'm going to initiate an emergency procedure as a direct route back to the Central Quadrant Defense. It's called a Jump Start, I simply align myself at the right coordinates and I'll be transported to CQD in mere milliseconds."

"So, you're going to Teleport?"

"Don't be ridiculous E. Teleportation is too risky, it's like an intricate web of tunnels that all interconnect and it's possible for the enemy to intercept those tunnels and interrupt the transition leaving me at their mercy. However, Jump Star is like a direct single route to the CQD, an ancient method by no means interruptible by any means once started. It's just really tricky."

"So it's like internet versus telephone lines."

"Sure, whatever you want to call it."

"So what's the tricky part?"

"To put it simply, to Jump Start is like trying to form a bolt of lightening. The land and the sky must be aligned at just the right points in order to make contact. If not, then the backlash of forcing a Jump Start could decimate an entire planet. That is why this technique is expressly forbidden except as a last resort and given the volatile nature of my mission this could be my last option to complete it."

"Then you're sure this is the right spot, I mean I kind of like my planet _not_ decimated."

"Don't worry Evan; I'm specially trained for this situation. We just have to wait here until I can establish my link."

So she looked toward the sky with her head held high and gazed into the heavens a light shined from her head like a beacon of gold. Her mind reached out to the stars as her body stood perfectly still trying to concentrate. Of course this could take awhile so I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a little small talk.

"So, you had a starship that must have been nice?"

"Well it wasn't a fancy vehicle but it did the job," she spoke gazed into the stars. "It had all the features, 50 trillion light-years to the charge, max warp factor 10 velocity with the optional overdrive matrix, particle ion cannon weapons, and atmospheric control."

"To bad it had to blow up, I would have loved to see a real starship." I sounded like such a sci-fi fan. "I always dreamed of traveling to space, exploring the new worlds, having adventures in the farthest reaches of the cosmos. Sometimes I think my inner child still has those same fantasies that I had."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," I figured it better she didn't know. "I'm just saying it would have been nice to go up to the stars."

"Maybe you will one day."

"Yeah, when NASA wins the lottery and stars giving free flight lessons."

"Hold on, I think I got something." She twitched her eyes and the light on her head lit up like a roman candle. Beams of light shot from her head, as a tunnel of light enshrined her. "Success," she shouted. "The link has been established, I just have to maintain it for a few more moments then my mission will be complete."

"Happy I could help," to be honest I was. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss her. Having her around was kind of interesting, but her mission was important. That's when I noticed another twinkle in the brush, miniscule in the reflection of the illuminated field. My eyes focused on it until it made an image and I knew what I was staring at was the barrel of pistol aimed directly at Delta. If I didn't act fast then it would be too late. Instinct took over as a leapt forward to Delta calling her name as I tackled her to the ground.

A shot rang out in the dark as a beam of light shot through the air and narrowly missed its target. I turned my head to see the smoking barrel of the pistol that had fired and the circle of light disintegrate back into space without its passenger in tow.

"You stupid Earthman," she said pulling me off her. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I just saved your life!" I pointed to where the shot had been fired and stepping out of the brush was a large scaly figure that walked on two legs. He wore goggles as red as blood and dress like some sort of outer space buccaneer. With his sharp fingers on the trigger of his laser he slowly walked toward us with a sharp toothy grin like we were lunch.

"What a shame," smirked the lizard man. "I thought that shot would be dead on."

"Delta," I asked? "What is that?"

"Just a pirate goon that works for Malice," she said staring at his face.

"Now Delta, haven't we risen above words like goon," he asked never lowering his aim? "Also, I prefer to think of myself as a Freelance Privateer."

"A snake is still a snake Peppy."

"That's Aapep," he frowned.

"Sorry Peppy, I must have forgotten how much you don't like that name." Ha, at least I knew she had a sense of humor. "So, how much are they paying you or are you doing this out of the kindness of your cold blooded heart?

"I'll admit the money is exceptional for what you stole from them, but mostly I got a score to settle with you after what you pulled on Osmosis 12."

I figured it was better not to ask.

"My orders are to take you in alive, but I'm sure they won't mind if you're missing a few limbs," he gloated. "So please, put up a fight so I can say you gave me no choice."

I didn't mean to sound cowardly, but I advised a hasty retreat reminding her she wasn't in the best shape from her travels. Yet, her mind was set and nothing I could say could stop her conviction. No force from Earth or beyond could stop her.

"Get behind me Evan," she said. "It's going to get really rough around here."

Her eyes burned bright as emeralds. Like a flock of fireflies she began to spark energy from every pore of her body. Standing beside her I felt like I standing next to a goddess, such a sight to behold. The two stared at each other, neither one backing down.

"You think you stand a fair fight," she asked blazing like fire?

"Since when was I one to play fair," he smirked.

With a wink and snap of his fingers a dark void emerged behind him and what came out of it were reinforcements. They were the Minions of Malice; space fighters in black suits with helmets chiseled like skulls and sharpened teeth. They prowled the ground with ravenous claws like beasts staring back with those wild yellow eyes. More and more our situation looked grim, but Delta stood her ground and knew exactly what to do.

"Hit the deck," she shouted! She held out her hand one over concentrating her energy in the palm of her hand. Light formed like a cannon ball aimed straight at those rogues, but that cannon backfired. In an explosion like lightening Delta was struck to the ground, having been struck by her own power unable to control. The enemy was baffled not as much as me, but that didn't discourage them for long.

"Almost makes the job to easy," said the scaly alien.

The troops advanced, Delta was down, and I knew if she didn't act fast then we'd both be done for. So I came to her side and tried to get her back on her feet.

"Come on Delta, you got to get up," I encouraged.

"I can't…" she mumbled. "No control…my power."

"You can't give up now."

"So weak…" she barely had her eyes opened.

She rambled on, but I couldn't make sense of her words. More and more our situation was getting bleaker, with no hope in sight. As I held Delta in my arms I knew that we needed a hero, but too bad we had to settle for me. Things were so much simpler when grown ups did all the saving.

"Stay away from her you….you…lizard lips." Okay so name calling wasn't my strong point.

"What a valiant effort standing up for the space girl, but if want to stand in my way I will chew you up and spit you out!" I wasn't very good at intimidation either.

I wasn't going to abandon Delta, but I didn't want to be destroyed either. Delta opened her eyes if only for a second, just in time to see our own demise. Our fate apparently seal, she whispered to me one word that would turn the tide.

"Hand…"

"Huh?"

"Take…my hand."

I did as she said, I figured in our last moments she deserved to have my comfort. Sympathies aside, I could feel the breath of the Minions as they struck like lightening toward us. I closed my eyes not wanting to witness our own demise. I thought it was the end, but it was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes again, half expecting to awaken in torrent of pain. However, I was no longer in the forest; I didn't know where I was. It was like an infinite white space, where nothing had form but I could see myself floating in a stream of pure light. I was everywhere, but nowhere; kind of cool but a little creepy. I just had to ask myself one question.

"Am I dead?"

"Hardly," said a voice echoing through space. I would recognize that anywhere.

"Delta, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"We're not dead, well not yet anyway," I saw here, but she wasn't there. "When you touched my hand I tapped into your neural energy and accessed the regions of your brain where dreams have no limit and time has no meaning."

"So, we're in my head?"

"Basically, yes."

"Okay…" Like I said creepy, but cool.

"Listen closely to me Evan; for reasons I can't explain my powers have reached a point of severe instability. With my powers so unpredictable at this point, I can not protect us. That is why you must act in my stead; you must stand as a new Soldier of the Stars."

"…Come again?"

"You will become a vassal, empowered by my strength to wield the weapons of justice and truth. You will gain amazing powers beyond a normal man; you will become a conduit of power, a sword of a divine will. With my help you can save the galaxy."

"Wow, wait you want me?" I sort of understood, but I still couldn't comprehend it. "I don't know if I'm the right guy for this."

"I don't see anyone else here and your genes seem strong enough to withstand the change. If you don't then we're both doomed and the universe as we know it will be turned into a nexus of torment that likes of which mortals can not imagine."

"No pressure though."

"What will it be Earthman, victory or death?"

I liked it better when I had simple choices like cookies or crayons, but seeing as how I had little or no choice I decided I'll give a victory a shot.

"Have faith in the Cosmos," she said fading in the light.

I'd have settled for myself.

An explosion of light ignited, brighter than the sun and twice as strong. Back in the forest that blast was so bright that dumbfounded the enemy it expelled them away. The transcendent light held them back and I could feel the power coursing thru every tenant of my being. I stood before Delta as my body absorbed her light. I emerged from that brightness draped in exotic fibers as strong as steel, but as fine as silk. Colors of navy and blue formed a unique uniform and a visor across my eyes protected my vision. My hair began to glisten like a red sunset and stretched as long as a fiery field. It was then I realize that light had transformed me, not only without but also from within.

"Holy Cow," I was shocked! I didn't know that this deal would come with side effects. My body had been turned from a boy into a girl. There wasn't much to time to worry about that now, because the next thing I knew I saw a blur of black jump in front of me. My instinct took over and foot reacted; the next thing I knew I had just kicked a Minion right into a tree. I watched in surprise as the Minion evaporated into a cloud of darkness from whence it came. Aapep wasn't fazed by this loss; in fact he looked happy about it.

"I wonder if I'll get a bonus for this," he whispered.

Of course I wasn't going to let him get to me, I had been entrusted with amazing gift. So, I figured if he was going to play it tough, then so should I. Even if I didn't look as intimidating so much I was appealing.

"Surrender now," I figured what Lilly would say. "Evil Beware for the Spectacular Super Soldier…Stellar-E!"

"…Stellar-E," Delta recovered.

I knew it was lame, but it was kind of on the fly. My opponent remained unimpressed.

"I'd advice you to not get in the way of my bounty Estella."

"That's Stellar-E."

"I'll call you expendable!"

At once they all rushed me at once. Every soldier came ready to fight tooth and nail, but this new body was very agile and was good for running. When it came down to test my strengths I performed acrobatic feats that I didn't even know I could maneuver. In no time I had taken every last Minion into the smoke, but just when I though myself invincible I forgot there was one more opponent to tag. Unlike me, he was armed. A shot of red light came whizzing past my head, my first instincts were to dodge. I kept dodging shot after endless bullet each shot with deadly aim and I tried to stay alive.

"Quit dodging and put the hurt down already," cried Delta!

Taking her advice I twisted and turned moving forward to my foe. Each step closer made him better and better and gunning me down, but with a quick twist I knock that gun out of his scaly hand. Then using my new might fists I began to pummel him in the stomach with so much speed I could barely keep track of my own hands. I though by he would have gone down, but I wrong. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands stopped my own; I looked up and saw Aapep was staring at me with eccentric delight.

"You call that a pummeling?"

Next thing I felt a sharp pain in my gut so hard that I nearly lost my lunch. I fell to my knees just a soon as he used the other leg to kick me aside like a tin can. No matter how many punches I had thrown, it was nothing compared to that one blow.

"Honestly, I was expecting more of a challenge." He walked over to his laser pistol while I lied barely able to move. There we were back to square one, me and the ground and him holding the gun.

"I'll end this quickly." Those were his only words of comfort.

This me to where I was on the verge of being friend and crisp. Here I was staring down the short end of a long laser barrel seconds away from destruction. The little girl inside me was as frightened as a kitten and I was no better shape myself. In the face of the pistol's path could only think of my failure. One shot was all it would take and the all the struggles and strives to get to this point would be for nothing.

He pulled the trigger back slowly; all I can do was close my eyes. I heard the sound of the laser fire; my nostrils caught the stench of burning flesh. I opened them again to find the laser had made a deadly mark, unfortunately it wasn't on me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hadn't counted on a lot of things today. I hadn't counted on missing the meteor shower and being stuck at work crunching the midnight data. I hadn't counted on meeting new people and being chosen for this universal responsibility. So, before I ended up at the mercy of some psycho space pirate I hadn't counted on Delta stepping in the way to take the shot. Far as I could tell it was a fatal fire, right through the heart. It was enough for me to overcome my paralysis. I caught her body before she hit the ground, but she looked in bad shape coughing up smoke as she leaned against me in mortal peril.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered to me.

"Save you strength," I said. "I'm the stupid one, I failed you, I failed everyone."

"You're right, you are stupid."

"…Gee, thanks for the encouragement." You would expect more courtesy from a woman linger on death's door.

"No you don't understand Earthman," she said. "You're stupid for not showing your true power…I've read your energy, I know you're true capabilities, but you don't use it. I didn't want to resort to this to snap some sense into you…so come on, stop holding back…so this snake brain what a real warrior is…"

"Delta," I called! Many times I called her names, but she wouldn't wake up. She just lied there not moving, not breathing. She was gone and I was silent…but Aapep wasn't.

"I guess this makes us even for Osmosis 12," he said licking his lips. "Oh, I guess my unavoidable excuse will hold, but at least you'll go out quicker than her…say goodnight Estella."

He pointed that laser in the back of my head at point blank and pulled the trigger. Before the shot took flight, my hand had pinched it shut. It backfired and severely burnt his hand to a blackened brown color. I could tell his hand was worthless, but I felt no pain in mine. Only anger swelled up inside of me like a tsunami and it was time to hit the shore.

"My hand," cried Aapep trying to move his digits. "You'll pay for this!"

"No," I said crunching my fists. "You'll pay."

Faster than lightening I charged him head on. His skin was as hard as rock, but I was faster than razor wind. Before he could land one punch I would have landed a thousand. When foot came to face I felt the power of ages, even when he was still standing I didn't loose a single step. He me tooth and nail, but I broke more than that in an instant.

"You insect," he taunted further. "You're no match for me!"

Boy was he wrong. All this time a power had been growing inside me, now was the time to give it form. I pulled together particles of light and fire and formed into globe as Delta did before. I don't know how, but I completed her process that she had started and improvised. I turned that globe into bright golden sword with a blade that shined like the sun. The power was great, it was a beacon that repelled all evil and blinded all sight. Good thing I had my visor or I wouldn't have been able to wield it. This was the ultimate source to finish the job.

"This is for Delta," I called!

My sword reached out at its peak of power, until it released like a super nova flare.

"Stellar Sword: SOLAR SLASH!"

Like a snake the light from my sword reached out for the enemy in a fearsome flame. One touch from that torch and he would have been incinerated. However, my enemy was a snake too and he knew how to shed his skin. He jumped out of the way as he shed his skin, leaving his clone copy to take fully force of my blade while he managed to flee into the darkness from whence he came. For now the fight was over, but we both made a pledge that day!

"You haven't seen the last of me Estella, I'll be back!" said the darkness.

"I'll be waiting Peppy," I whispered letting go of my sword.

It was hardly enough to avenge the woman who had changed my life, but now I felt she could rest in peace. The fight was mine to carry, the only thing left was to lay her to rest. Just one small problem…her body was gone.

"Honestly Earthman, I though you knew your science."

Much to my dramatic surprise Delta was alive and moving. She stood up holding the wound on her chest, limping toward me and I helped her keep balance on my shoulders.

"Delta," I asked? "How in the-"

"If you knew anything about alien anatomy you would know that Peppy missed a fatal blow. My heart is not located in my chest and when I'm unconscious my body can repair itself to more functional conditions. It's a good thing Peppy didn't know about that either."

"So, that little dying scene was?"

"Just a way to motivate you, and it worked."

"Does the term twisted mean anything to you?"

"Well, I can twist my body 180 degrees, but that's irrelevant."

"It's good to have you back Delta," It was.

"Unfortunately my mission is not over yet," she told me as I took her out of the forest. "I'm still stranded on this planet and I need to get the Data to CQD as soon as possible. Of course, I don't know where or when the next Jump Start can occur and the longer I stay here the worse things get. They know I'm here, they know what I have and they'll stop at nothing to get it back. They'll become in full force soon which means it up to you to protect me. It's going to be a race, but it'll be like trying to outrun a rocket sled on foot."

"Good thing I'm a good runner."

"That's good Evan because there's a universe of work ahead and it's up to us to save it."

"Right, but fight I have one question. How do I get out of this form?"

Eventually I did figure out how to turn back. We made our way back to house where Delta put on a new shirt and I helped treat her laser burns. I promised her I would do everything I could to help get her back to the stars, until then she could stay at my place. There was an awkward time explaining this to Anne when she got back from watching the meteor shower.

I told her my old friend Dee-Dee would be staying at our house during her little working vacation. I think she was suspicious, little sisters always are when it comes to women, especially ones that I claimed to know from college days. Luckily me, I think Anne was occupied by other matters to let this one slide with one minor comment to get off her mind.

"Whatever you do Dee-Dee, don't break my brother's heart."

That said she went up to her room, but Delta had something to ask.

"Why would I want to do that? It would be too much trouble breaking through your rib cage."

It looked to me like Anne wasn't the only one with a lot of work ahead. I got a galaxy to save and this space Amazon woman is the key to its salvation. It will definitely be a difficult road, and sure Peppy wouldn't be the only problem we got to worry about now. Yup, my life just got a little more complicated. Just wait until I tell her about Lilly…maybe not.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Words echoed in the darkness of space, inaudible but sound in the invisible fortress above. The lights were a spark that touched metal and flesh together as one. A set of strong red eyes bellowed in quite pain as it watched its claws turn into metallic counterpart.

"So, _you_ killed Delta when we specifically told you not to?"

"It was an unavoidable casualty."

"Yes I'm sure that you tried your best."

"Look it's not my fault, I'm lucky I made it out alive. You never said anything about another soldier?"

"Another soldier, there shouldn't be any SOS agents in this quadrant unless? Ah, very clever Delta, you really did it this time."

"Just be thankful that you wouldn't have to worry about her anymore."

"Which would be great if she was actually _dead_?"

"What are you talking about, I saw her die."

"You saw she wanted you to see, but I know Delta and it will take more than the likes of you to finish her off. I thought you could have at least brought her back in her condition, but if you can't do the job alone?"

"I don't need any help finishing my contract."

"I'm not questioning your abilities, but since the _new_ agent seems to have already gotten the best of you perhaps it would be prudent to call in some assistance."

"Those Minions you gave me were worthless."

"Minions are expendable. No I believe this change of strategy requires a little Tit-for-Tat. If Delta has seen fit to have a new partner, then I think it's time you have one of your own."


	7. Summary Afterword

Summary Afterword

So you didn't want to read my story or perhaps you thought it was too long? Well that is why I'm here to compress all you need to know in a short compilation. _NOTE: If you'd prefer to actually read the story, then that would be greatly appreciated too._

**E for AvEnture With Evan Onymous **

So, on the day of a big meteor showering on top of the hills, Evan is working late at the office while everyone else is off watching the once in a lifetime event at the hills. On that night, a strange woman falls from the sky and crash lands in the middle of the street. Evan decides to take her inside and assist with immediate medical attention.

While trying to administer first aid, the woman awakes and not in a good mood. After a brief misunderstanding, coupled by an awkward incident Evan helps the stranger (named Delta) get to his house to recuperate. At his house Evan is told that she is a Soldier of the Stars (SOS Agent) who was on secret mission against the Evil Lord Malice to retrieve vital plans to cripple his malicious operations. However, (after certain complications aroused) she had no choice but to jettison toward Earth and must find away back to her home base (CQD: Central Quadrant Defense) to save galaxy. Evan volunteers to help Delta get off Earth and leads her toward the Tandy Forest Park unaware they are being quietly tracked.

Delta tries to Jump Start a less corruptible, but highly dangerous form of teleportation at the Forest, but is interrupted by the arrival of an old enemy. Aapep (who she mockingly calls Peppy) is a hired Space Pirate Lizard-man sent to retrieve Delta. He brings reinforcements (Malice Minions), but to make matters worse Delta loses control of her powers and backfires. In a desperate maneuver Evan tries to defend her in the face of oblivion and is offered the chance of a lifetime.

Delta empowers Evan with her cosmic force granting Evan amazing abilities plus a new change of gender to take down the Minions. Unfortunately, Evan's new power is no match for Aapep's raw strength and he is taken down quickly. When it comes to the killing shot Delta steps in and takes a seemingly fatal shot for him.

This act pushes Evan over the edge and her realizes his potential and fights back with a vengeance the first strike breaks Aapep's gun and severely disables his right hand. Evan forms a Stellar Sword (a sword of pure energy) to finish him off, but he narrowly escapes by shedding his own skin. Though Aapep escapes for now, Evan is happy to see that Delta is alive (fatal shot wasn't that fatal) having used his emotional strain to give him strength. Evan agrees to house Delta while she recovers and tries to find a new way back to the CQD. Anne is suspicious of Evan's long lost friend Dee-Dee, but leaves him alone (thus begins the Adventure of Evan Onymous Spectacular Super Soldier of the Stars).

Meanwhile, an old enemy recovers while a new mastermind plots and schemes for the future. What new trials and tribulations are in store for our new hero Evan? Only the stars can say.


End file.
